


A New Future (DiaMari One-shot)

by Ch3rriBerri



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Slight pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 17:09:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11212491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ch3rriBerri/pseuds/Ch3rriBerri
Summary: It's amazing what tiredness can lead to.





	A New Future (DiaMari One-shot)

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request for twitter user @nozomivevo!

It was very late in the night and Dia and Mari were very tired. The two has stayed up to finish some last minute student council paperwork (and school director paperwork, which Mari had neglected) and they were on the verge of delusion. 

"Mari-saaan~ I'm booooored..." Mari giggled softly at how different Dia was being from her usual, rested self. Dia laid her head in Mari's lap and look up at her with tired eyes, trying her best not to close them.

Mari's breath hitched in her throat at Dia's sheer beauty and her cheeks turned a slight red, but other didn't notice. Dia hummed quietly and smiled softly, seemingly going in and out of conciseness.

"Dia?"

After a short silence between the two, Dia gently said, "Hm?"

"I have a way to keep us awake and to keep us entertained." Mari smiled down at Dia, who looked up at her with intrigue. She leaned down and whispered in Dia's ear, making Dia's eyes go bright.

Mari looked down at Dia, and Dia looked back up at her, smiling at each other.

~

Dia was excited, albeit a little tired, as they walked to the beach. The light breeze against her skin and through her hair made her smile softly, and she glanced at Mari, who looked absolutely stunning. The two stopped just before the shoreline and Mari let out a deep, yet contented sigh.

"This feels wonderful, doesn't it, Dia?" Mari looked at the other as she brushed her hair behind her ear to keep it out of her face. 

Dia's cheeks turned bright red and she smiled at Mari. "Yes, this view is... breathtaking." Dia was talking about more than the ocean, but she wouldn't let Mari know that.

Dia continued to speak as the other fiddled with her tie. "I'm really happy that I'm here with you right now. Thank you for bring me h- M-M-Mari-san, what are you doing?!"

Mari had taken her tie and shoes off and was starting to take her shirt off. "Hehe, come one, Dia! Don't be modest! We're both girls~" The twinkle in Mari's eyes made Dia feel something she's felt before but could never put a name to, and she nodded slightly.

Mari smiled and quickly finished undressing, waiting patiently for Dia to finish, and trying not to stare too much. Dia's whole body was a light pink and she hugged her arm, staring at the ground.

Mari grabbed Dia's hand and started running to the ocean, laughing. Dia was startled at first, but ended up joining her in laughing. Dia stopped right before the water and stared at it nervously.

Mari looked back at her, concerned. "Dia? Is everything alright?"

Dia's voice was cautious. "Is it...cold?"

Mari, who was already in the water, shook her head. "Not really!"

Dia was still unsure. A smile appeared on Mari's face and she tugged on Dia's hand, pulling her in. 

Dia shrieked. "It's freezing, Mari-san!"

Mari was laughing and splashed Dia, who gasped, then creased her eyebrows. This meant war. Dia sent a big splash towards Mari, drenching her. Mari splashed her back, though not nearly as much, and laughed loudly.

"What?" Dia asked, spotting herself mid-splash. "What is it?"

Mari couldn't contain herself, she was holding her stomach with one arm and point at Dia with the other, gasping for air. Had she not been in water, she's sure she would have fallen to the ground.

"What is it?! What's wrong?!"

Mari had calmed down after a few moments, though she was still gasping for air. "Y-your hair! There's s-seaweed in it!"

Indeed there was. Dia pull it out, though with some struggle, and tossed it back into the ocean. She crossed her arms and pouted at Mari.

Mari stopped instantly and became worried. "What is it?"

Dia's face turned red and she looked away. "You... made fun of me..." Dia's cheeks burned wth embarrassment.

Mari felt like she blew a fuse. How could she be so cute?! Mari was constantly amazed by all the ways Dia could be adorable. Thinking about it made her own cheeks burn.

"I-I'm sorry, Dia! I wasn't being mean, I promise! You just looked so cute I couldn't help myself!" Both of their eyes widened at what Mari said and they made eye contact, quickly looking away.

Mari calling Dia and their friends cute was nothing new, but the sincerity and tone in the way she said it was. It was... different, but neither could pin point how.

Mari had looked up and her eyes sparkled. "Dia, look." She point at the sky.

Dia turned and was amazed. Every star could be see and every star was shining brightly. The moon was full and big, so close Dia reached for it, and she was surprised when she couldn't touch it.

Mari smiled. "Dia, follow me."

Dia nodded, and in her head she thought, "Of course I'll follow you; I'd follow you to the end of the world."

~

The two were at the very top of the long stairs near their school, sitting on the cliff edge, staring at the stars together in a comfortable silence. They were laying next to each other, very close next to each other, and then Mari felt weight on her torso.

She looked down and saw Dia, hiding her (very red) face from the other. Mari smiled and looked back at the stars are her hand moved to pet Dia's hair. The gesture made Dia relax, and the two laid there together, a happy feeling inside of them.

"Mari-san?"

"What is it, Dia?"

"I tried to say it earlier, but I didn't quite get to." Dia was facing Mari now, looking in her eyes.

Mari felt her heart beat quicken and she tried to stay calm. "G-go on, I'm listening~"

Dia bit her lip, trying to find the words to say. "Mari-san, I have known you for almost my whole life, and there are no words that can explain how grateful I am for that. Even when all that happened with Kanan happened, I still couldn't believe I was lucky enough to know someone like you in the first place. I've had the feeling about you for a very long time, almost as long as I've known you, and it's somewhat suffocating. I love you so much and I'm glad that I can call you my friend." Dia's eyes were teary as she hugged Mari. 

Mari was frozen for a second before she returned the hug ten times as strong. She was also crying. "I feel the exact same way about you, Dia! All I have for you in my heart is love and if I ever lost you, I don't know what I'd do. Those two years apart were the worst time in my life, but I'm so glad that after all of that, you're still my friend."

Dia laughed in joy and looked Mari in the eyes, gently caressing her cheek. They smiled at each other, and it was the happiest they'd ever seen the other.

~

Though there were more words they wanted to say, they waited. Many times those feelings and thoughts were close to surfacing once more, but they always pushed them down thinking, "It's not the right moment." The "right moment" came, finally, two and a half years after they had graduated high school.

~

This night was similar to that beautiful night many years ago; it was late, the two were up doing work (homework this time), and they were exhausted.

The two had luckily (intentionally) gone to college together and loved every minute of it. They were roommates and couldn't be happier. Except that they could. While it was nice living together, it wasn't under the circumstances they wanted.

Swimming in the ocean at night had become a ritual for them, until the night before graduation. Mari had almost admitted her feelings and but she choked and she regretted it, bothering her ever since.

Mari sat next to Dia on her bed and tapped her shoulder, smiling. "Hey, Diaaaaa~"

"What is it, Mari-san?" Dia's voice was dull and she was nose deep in her textbook.

"I know we don't have an ocean in the city, but do you want to go look at the stars together?"

In a second Dia dropped her textbook and was getting ready to leave. Mari smiled as she watched her.

"Mari-san, come on!"

Dia's excitement made Mari laugh. "Alright, alright! I'm coming!"

~

They sat on the edge of the roof of their dormitory, leaning each other as they watched the stars and city lights twinkle.

"Mari-san?"

"Hm?"

"Do you remember what I said to you? The night before we graduated high school?"

Mari knew exactly what she said, but pretended she didn't, just so Dia would recall it for her. "No, what happened?"

Normally, Dia would get mad at Mari forgetting something like that, but she knew she was messing around and she would do anything to say this story over and over again. "We were laying on the cliff, just like we always did, and I turned to you and said, 'Two years'. You said, 'What?' 'Give me two years, and I'll do something special for you.'" Dia smiled to herself.

"And you never did." Dia shoved Mari, making her laugh. "It was a joke! I know how busy you've been."

Dia cleared her throat. "Correct, I've been busy. Busy getting this." Dia pulled out a small, black box from her pocket and Mari gasped, covering her mouth.

"D-Dia? Are you..?"

"Yes, I am. I know we aren't officially together in the first place but I know how strongly I feel for you and I certainly hope you feel just as strongly for me," Dia laughed uncomfortably before composing herself again. "So, yes. I am. I am proposing to you. I'm asking for your hand in marriage." Dia began a little choke up and she swallowed deeply, waiting for an answer from Mari.

"Of course I'll marry you, Dia!" They both started crying as they hugged and kissed each other. Dia shakily put the ring on Mari's finger and they both started crying again.

"I'm so glad you said yes."

"I'm so glad you asked."

The two stared at the stars and lights until the sun rose, a beautiful sun that they both agreed in unspoken words that this was the start of a new future together.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this doesn't exactly follow the prompt "This is the stupidest thing you've ever though of, of course I'm in) but it was pretty dumb to go to the ocean at nighttime in the middle of winter to swim, right? Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
